Strange Encounters
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Just a little encounter between Fred and Luna. New chapter added. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Strange Encounters

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Rating: G

Pairing: Fred/Luna (Kinda)

Disclaimer: Not mine. Honestly I just want to play with them for a while, and then return them.

Summery: Just a little encounter in the library between Fred and Luna.

* * *

Strange Encounters

Fred Weasley sat in a secluded corner of the library. He and George had decided to split up their research for their newest invention. It was their final year at Hogwarts, but Umbridge was making their life a living hell. She was much worse than Snape ever could.

He heard a crash and startled yelp on the other side of the bookshelf. Always a Gryffindor, Fred leapt up from the table and went to see what had happened before Madame Pince came over.

Fred had his wand at the ready and carefully peaked around the corner. He lowered his wand. Luna Lovegood was standing with her back to the wall and her wand was raised as if to fend off an attacker.

"You all right?" asked Fred. He didn't know Luna. He had only had a few conversations with the witch. She was a Ravenclaw Ginny's age and most people made fun of her.

"Is it still there?" Her eyes were still wide in fright.

"What?" asked Fred; you never could be sure about what was lurking around the halls.

"I don't know what it was," she said pointing to the spot right in front of Fred, "but it was right there."

"I don't see anything."

"I just appeared and then disappeared."

"What did it look like?"

"Like a big fly," she told him, "it was purple with green wings. And it had teeth."

Suddenly Fred felt something fly past him flinched away as it nipped at his leg.

"What the hell," he said brushing at his leg.

"You felt it too," asked Luna. She knew that most people thought she was nuts. Just because she believed in things that no one had yet proven. This didn't mean that she was wrong.

"Yeah," said Fred Honestly, "Lets get out of here."

"Ok," she said grabbing her bag. She twisted her fingers nervously playing with her new gum wrapper bracelet. "Could you walk me to the Ravenclaw common room?"

Fred felt proud that someone would ask him for help. His chest puffed out, "Sure."

They walked the well-known path to Luna's common room in a pleasant silence. Just outside the common room Luna paused and turned to Fred. Standing on her tiptoes she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you Fred."

"You're welcome," he said as she disappeared. He didn't remember telling her that he was Fred, not George.

"Hey Fred," George said running up to his twin. "What were you doing with Looney Lovegood?"

"Had a strange encounter in the library," he said as they headed to their own common room, "and don't call her Looney."

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Strange Encounters

Chapter 2

Fred looked at the blond witch sitting one table over. He and George were supposedly writing potions papers. Fred glanced down at his paper, he had been there for almost an hour and so far only had his name written on the parchment.

"Maybe if you quit staring at Lovegood, you might get it done," hissed George. Fred glanced over; his brother only had a few inches left.

"I am not."

"Yeah, sure," George said with a grin putting the finishing touches on his essay, "Snape had better like this."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, you always do, much to Snape's frustration."

"Of course I will," George smirked, "I'll go and leave you to you staring at Luna."

"Get out of here," he said throwing paper at his twin. He waited until his brother disappeared before gathering his things and heading one table over. He paused before dropping his bag, waiting to see if she noticed, she didn't, "Hey Luna."

"Hi Fred," she said looking up and giving him a brilliant smile, "what are you doing here?"

"I was trying to write a potions essay," he said sitting across from her.

"Really me too," she said, "it's on shrinking potions."

"My favorite," Fred grinned waggling his eyebrows, "you can do so much with them."

Luna giggled and Fred really liked the sound. He knew that his essay wasn't going to get written in the library that night.

"See any of those flies lately?"

"No," she said, "but I am certain that they are still here. I wouldn't be surprised if Hogwarts has a colony."

"Do you know what they are?"

"I can't find them, maybe I will ask Professor Dumbledore."

"I'll help you look," Fred said. He smiled when she finished her essay, "want me to walk you back to the common room."

"That would be fantastic, Fred."

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Strange Encounters

Chapter 3

Fred looked at the book he was reading, it was on magical creatures, and it clearly stated that very few magical creatures were permanently invisible. He was trying to figure out what creature was in the library when he helped Luna, be wasn't really sure why he cared. He had left Hogwarts weeks ago, but here he was researching invisible creatures.

He was about to give up, and turn to the research that he was supposed to be doing for the joke shop, when a picture caught his eye. It was a large bug, which had iridescent green wings, and a light blue body, it looked like a fly. On the other page were several more pictures of these remarkable bugs with their shimmering wings; this had to be what Luna saw. He looked at the other page; it was a "Winged Knibble".

Fred grabbed the book and went to check it out, he grabbed the other ones he needed and headed back to the burrow. Dropping his cloak and the books on the floor of his room, he went to owl Luna. During his final few weeks at Hogwarts he had spent some time with the young witch in the library, and grew quite fond of her. There was something in her personality that he found so attractive and refreshing.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Strange Encounters

Chapter 4

Luna Lovegood was not one to get mail very often, sure she got the Quibbler every morning, but rarely did a letter fly her way. This said it was not a surprise that everyone one at her table stared at the big barn owl as it dropped its letter on to her plate, landing in the mashed potatoes.

Luna blinked her eyes and picked the innocent looking letter out of her dinner. She absently patted the barn owl as she wiped the food off of the letter. Glancing at it she recognized the handwriting. It was Fred Weasley's, after tracing her name, she carefully placed it in her pocket and silently left the table, ignoring the looks that her peers gave her.

Smiling to herself, she walked up to the library. She moved to the very back of the large room into a corner that nobody else ever used. The more she thought about it she couldn't deny the crush she had on Fred. He was one of the few people to look past her peculiarities to see the person within, and he had believed her story even before there was proof of it.

She curled up in a large chair in the corner and carefully extracted the letter. She read it with a smile on her lips. Fred had found out what the creature was, she had never heard of the winged knibble, but he listed the book that he found it in. She headed over to the section that it was in and carefully pulled out the large volume. She headed over to and checked it out.

Her roommates were not surprised that when she came back that evening with a large book, they were in Ravenclaw after all. Luna ignored their comments and questions about the letter and with a single-minded determination she headed to her room and closed the bright blue drapes around her bed and set out too read.


End file.
